Together
by KingofBronies
Summary: The second part to Love is Laughing. After living together for 2 months, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy decide to try new things together to help them learn and enjoy each others company.
1. My Little First Date

It had been around two months since after the party that the two ponies confessed their love for each other. Pinkie Pie decided to move in with Fluttershy. She did however keep her job at the bakery. They were happy together. Pinkie Pie woke up looking at the sleeping pegasus smiling happily. 'She's just so cute when she's all snuggled up.' The pink pony thought. She kiss her lightly on the forehead as not to disturb her and smiled working her way out of bed. Since Pinkie moved in the cottage had more decorations everywhere. It looked a lot more messy and pink. The joy filled pink pony trotted downstairs seeing Gummy awake on the couch. She went to the kitchen where she seemingly out of nowhere spawned two cream cheese bagels and some apple juice. Not magic just randomness. She laid them on a plate for her lover. The earth pony tossed her breakfast in the air and ate it in one bite. She drank her juice happily. 'Nothing like sugar filled Vitamin C to start your day.' She hear footsteps coming from upstairs. She clopped over to the stairwell.

"Morning, Fluttershy!" Pinkie greeted happily.

"Morning, Pinkie Pie." The coy pegasus gave her a soft smile.

"I made you breakfast!" The pink pony bounced nudging her to the table.

The two went to the table and Fluttershy happily ate what was left for her with delight. Fluttershy smiled as she looked at Pinkie. The pink pony returned the smile. They then heard a thud at the door of the cottage. The two ponies quickly trotted to the door. The yellow pegasus opened it revealing a gray mare pegasus with a blonde mane.

"Ow." She said.

"Derpy? Aw, you poor dear! What happened?" The coy pony asked.

I cash into de doo! It cam outta no wha!" The googly eyed pegasus said.

Derpy was a very unfortunate pony. She had a speech impediment and had lazy eyes causing her to fly into things and losing sight of what was in front of her. Fluttershy was one of her few friends that didn't make fun of her for her disability. Pinkie also didn't she always made efforts to include her in various parties. The gray pegasus got up handing a letter to the other pegasus. Pinkie handed the mailmare a muffin happily."Here you go!" The earth pony smiled. Her eyes lit up it joy as she ate it.

"Than yo so much!" The mailmare said. "I ha to ge bac to work! Bye!

She dashed off clumsily into the sky as the two pony waved at her. The pink pony eying bounced. "What is it? Huh?

Fluttershy giggled opening the letter with her hoof. She then read it allowed.

_Dear Fluttershy, _

_Happy two month anniversary , you are the most amazing pony anypony could ask for and I love you sooooooo much! Like more then there are ponies in Ponyville!_

_Love,_

_Pinkie Pie_

Fluttershy blushed happily, smiling uncontrollably and kissing her lover right on the cheek. Pinkie smiled looking at Fluttershy.

"Pinkie, you are the sweetest thing ever and not just because you eat a lot of sugar." The coy pony giggled.

"And you're sweet too!" Pinkie puts her hoof around the pegasus. "And together, we can make anypony a diabetic!"

The two giggled happily at the silly joke. "We should go do something for our second month." The coy pony asked.

Pinkie Pie blinked not having thought of it. "What do you have in mind?"

The yellow pegasus thought for a moment. What could they do together?

"I-I'm not sure, lets just check out Ponyville and see what there is to do, if that's ok.." Fluttershy asked unsure.

"Okie Doki Loki! As long as we're together it doesn't matter what we do!" The pink pony smiled cheerfully.

The pegasus smiled a bit. The couple trotted off to Ponyville.

"Maybe we can ask Mr. and Mrs. Cake." Fluttershy suggested.

"That's a great idea Fluttershy! They gotta know something we could do!" the pink pony smiled.

The two decided on the idea and went to visit the Cakes for some advice. Pinkie opened the door to the shop holding it open for her marefriend with a smile. Mr. Cake greeted them.

"Oh, hi Pinkie. You aren't in for work today so how can I help you?" he asked.

"Weeeeeell... She said slowly and then picked up speed. "Fluttershy and me are like on our two month anniversary and we are trying to find something to do! And since you and Mrs. Cake are married we thought that you could help us!" The hyper active pony exclaimed.

The stallion put his hoof to his chin thinking.

"Have you two even been on a proper date yet?" He asked curious.

Both ponies blinked caught off guard by this question. Though it was a good point. They had never properly gone out to eat together or anything such. They both blushed a little embarrassed by this having been together two months. They then looked at each other.

"Umm...Pinkie Pie? Do you want to go on a date with me?" Fluttershy asked shyly looking down.

Pinkie Pie giggled. "Of course I will you silly filly!"

Mr. Cake smiled reminded of his youth with Mrs. Cake. "Well you two should dress in something nice for your date."

They both smiled. "Oh ok! To Rarity's Boutique!"

They waved their good-byes. "Say hi to Mrs. Cake for us!" Pinkie said.

They left the store trotting off the Rarity's Boutique. They knocked on the door. The unicorn answered.

"Darlings! Please do come in!" The fashion pony insisted.

The two entered happily. "Now, what brings my favorite couple to my Boutique?"

"Well..um we wanted to wear something to..um go on a date for our two month anniversary.." The shy pony explained.

"Oh! You two are going on a date? Then I must get you fit for only the finest clothes!" The ivory unicorn exclaimed in excitement.

Rarity trotted around several types of fabrics and stitching floating in the air from magic. She measured them both. The two just watched amazed at the pony working her craft. Gemstones flew across the air and in only an hour Rarity was finished.

"Wow..." The couple stared in awe at the outfits.

In front of the two ponies were two beautifully handcrafted pieces of clothing. One a beautiful white and mint green dress decorated with sapphire butterflies and the other a formal black suit and tie with a diamond dusted shine and white undershirt.

"Wow, Rarity they look so beautiful. I-I don't know what to say.." Fluttershy smiled her eyes filled with joy. Pinkie however stared at the suit looking confused. "Rarity, how can you party in something like this? Besides isn't this a stallion's suit?"

The unicorn shook her head. "Heavens no darling. The suit isn't for partying its for special occasions. It's not for stallions I made it especially so you would be seen as the Alpha Mare when your with her."

The pink pony blinked never hearing this word used in context. "Alpha what now?"

The ivory unicorn sighed. "Well, one of you has to be the stallion in the relationship. I say your the most suited one, being as party hardy as you are."

"Oh! Ok that makes perfect sense! Are you ok with that Fluttershy?" the pink pony smiled trying on the suit.

Fluttershy blushed heavily from Rarity's words. Still shy to the thought of Pinkie being her 'stallion' as she put it. "Um..Y-yes.."

The two smiled at each other and the pink pony kissed they shy pegasus on her warm cheek. The both dressed up in the attire Rarity had crafted for them.

"Thank you soooo much! I'm so glad you help us, Rarity!" Pinkie bounced.

"It was nothing darling, what are friends for?" She smiled.

"Umm..are you sure we don't have to pay you?" the timid pegasus asked.

"Oh heavens, of course not. I could never accept money from a friend in need. You two looking fabulous is enough reward for me." Rarity said.

The two said their good-byes and headed out.

"Pinkie, do you know any good places to eat?" Fluttershy asked nuzzling Pinkie's neck.

The pink pony blushed smiling. "Well, there was the place. Its an Estallion restaurant. Its call Conquistadors de Sabor."

"Ohhhh, that sounds fancy...Maybe it's too expensive." The coy pegasus played with her hooves.

Pinkie get close to her marefriend and smiles. "Silly filly, nothing is too expensive for the most super amazing pony in Equestria." Fluttershy blushed but kissed the pink pony shyly.

The two smiled and trotted over to the restaurant. It was out doors and various ponies were dinning there. They took a seat in silver chairs near a table with a red cloth. They were then greeted by reddish brown male pegasus dressed in an black open shirt. His mane was long, dark brown, and curly with a matching tail. His smile was emulated with his goatee.

"Hola, mi name is Cortez. What can I get you fine ladies today?" The stallion said with an accent.

Fluttershy blushed coyly avoiding eye contact. The two looked at the menus which were filled of cusine that was very foreign to Ponyville.

"I'll have the Spanish Omelet." The party pony bounced in her chair.

"Si, and what would you like, mi amor?" The waiter smiled.

Fluttershy was as red as a tomato now and trembling a bit. "U-umm.. T-the small v-vegi pizza please.." The shy pony barely made out.

"I shall have it for you momentarily! I must be off!" The Spaniard dashed off.

Pinkie took notice her marefriends face was overly red. She smiled. "What wrong?"

The yellow pegasus was a bit shaky. "Um, I'm not used to accents like that."

Pinkie giggled and came over to her and gave her a hug. "You are just too cute Fluttershy!"

She looked at her lover with a soft smile. "Pinkie.."

Pinkie returned to her seat. The waiter returned flying in and placing the plates. He also left them a bottle of wine. He smiled. "Compliments of the house." The two smiled as the pegasus flew back to cover more orders.

"Wow! This is expensive looking." the pink pony marveled at the bottle.

"Umm..Pinkie?" Fluttershy played with her hooves.

"What is it, Fluttershy?" The pink pony smiled warmly.

The yellow pegasus looked away. "I-I've never drank before."

Pinkie giggled. " Of course you have silly. I've seen you drink water all the time.

"N-no I mean alcohol.." She said giggling a bit at Pinkie's first response.

"Oh, its just like drinking anything else except it burns a little when it goes down." The pink pony giggled pouring her a glass.

Fluttershy ate a bit of her pizza before drinking the wine. "Your right, I kinda like it." The yellow pegasus was smiling looking a bit dazed.

"Wow, Fluttershy your already tipsy after one glass? I used to drink these by the bottle." The pink pony smiled enjoying her food and drink.

"I-I think I'll just have one more. I'm so glad you brought me here Pinkie." The pegasus cheered happily as she drank.

Pinkie smiled. "I am too. As long as I'm with you I knew it would be the perfect first date. Umm, Fluttershy are you ok?"

"I-I'm ok officer! I was only going 50 in a no fly zone. Cut a girl some slack..." Fluttershy head hit the table in a daze.

Pinkie giggled leaving bits behind and a tip. She carried her passed out marefriend back home. 'Silly Fluttershy, too much party for my pony.' Pinkie laid her on her bed and tucked her in kissing her on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Fluttershy." She smiled cuddling next to her and dozing off.


	2. Hay Fever

Pinkie Pie yawned as she woke up smiling next to her lover. Fluttershy woke soon and began to cough weakly. A face of worry nearly instantly painted the pink pony's face.

"Flutters, what's wrong?" Pinkie looked closer at her partner, she was very pale and shivering.

The sick pegasus spook in a very weak voice. "P-pinkie, I think I have a fever.."

The usually mellow earth pony put a hoof on her head, she was burning up. Pinkie was very concerned, she had to do something, but she wasn't exacally much of a doctor. The party pony jumped into the wardrobe and jumped out wearing a nurses outfit. The pegasus chuckled softly.

"Don't worry Fluttershy, you'll be better faster than you can say cherry chimichanga!" "Um, cherry chimi what?" "Exacally!"

The party pony kissed her marefriend on the cheek and rushed downstairs in her silly getup. She met up with Gummy and Angel who were playing chess. Somehow the toothless alligator was winning. The white rabbit didn't look too happy and threw the board to the floor.

"Gummy? Angel? Flutters is running a fever and I have to get stuff to make her better. Please take care of her while I'm gone." The pink dressed pony asked.

She was shaking and notably worry about her partner. And with a salute from Angel and a nod from Gummy they went up the stairs to help the yellow pegasus.

The 'doctor' dashed out the door galloping to Ponyville. The town as usual was filled with life. Right now though she needed the help of the only pony she thought might have an idea what to do, Twilight. When she was at the treehouse she knocked at the door still shaking with worry. Spike answered the door.

"Oh hey Pinkie, are you alright?" The dragon asked with slight concern, he didnt bother questioning her getup, there was just no point.

"No, no, NO! Oh Celestia, Fluttershy is sick! And and I dont know what to do! Is Twilight here?"

"Whoa, yeah shes here, come in." She came in and saw the lavender pony was reading a book and doing science things with chemicals that the party pony didn't quite understand. "Twilight!" The unicorn jumped at the sound dropping her book and chemical compounds causing an explosion of green and orange. Her mane changed into an afro causing Spike and Pinkie to roll on the floor in laughter.

"What do you want, Pinkie?" she said slightly frustrated. "Oh hiya Twilight! Didn't you hear me come through the door?" She giggled. "Well no, I was expecting the unexpected and it looks like it caused me not to expect the expected." Twilight sighed. "So what brings you here and why are you wearing that?" Pinkie face of worry quickly returned. "Twilight, I think Fluttershy has a fever!" "What? How can you tell, what did you two do yesterday?"

Pinkie took a deep breath. "Well..Me and Flutter's went to the Cake's, but only Mr. Cake was there and we wanted advice because it was out two month anniversary and he said we should go on a date sooooooo we went to Rarity's and she made her a dress and me a suit and said It was cuz I was an Alpha something and I was like cool beans and then we went to the restaurant and some guy served us who was Estallion and he gave us food that we ordered and Fluttershy and me ate then he gave us wine and she never had any before, but I told her it was ok so she drank some and then she got tipsy and fell so I carried her home and laid her to bed. This morning she was sick with a fever so I got on my nurses outfit and told Gummy and Angel to watch her while I was gone. Then I dash here as fast as I could. Then I came in and you dropped your chemicals and now you have an afro. And here we are.."

The faithful student raised an eyebrow after hearing the part she was there for. "Spike, go take care of Fluttershy."

Spike saluted playfully and left to check on her. The studious pony levitated a book of the shelf titled "The Medical Dictionary for Ponies". She turned the pages with her magic until she discovered something.

"I found it!" She then levitated the open book to Pinkie's face.

"Hay Fever! But how did she get it?" "The alcohol must have weaken her immune system and she could have easily caused it to developed from something she was allergic to." Pinkie thought about telling her it was ok to drink and blame herself for what happened to her marefriend.

"S-so this is my fault?" The pink pony began to tear up slightly.

Her mane went flat as the crying grew worse. Twilight was caught off guard a bit. "Pinkie, its not your fault. You had no way of knowing this would happen. Calm down, we need to focus on making her better."

Twilight said slowly embracing the crying pony. She sniffled still leaking tears. "Y-your right Twilight, I need to help Fluttershy in anyway I can.." The lavender unicorn hated to see her friend like this nudging her a bit and smiling.

"Come on everypony smile! Smile! Smile!" Pinkie giggled her mane still deflated, but she had a soft smile on her face. "Aww, thanks Twilight. I needed that." She let the pink pony out of her embrace and smiled again.

"What are friends for?" The intelligent unicorn thought for a moment. "Pinkie, I think we need to go to see Zecora, she'll know what to do."

"Thanks Twilight! Can we check on Fluttershy first? I'm really worried." The earth pony asked.

"Of course! I'm worried about her too." Twilight agreed.

The two raced off to Fluttershy's house. They raced up stairs noticing she was surrounded by Spike and the pets. She looked worse, her eyes were red as well as her face and her nose was runny. She had an ice pack on her head. This looked worse then Twilight had first expected. It looked like a Fever and Hay Fever. Both of the ponies looked at their friend with dread as they approached her.

"Fluttershy, oh Celestia, Fluttershy what happened?" Pinkie said sniffling trying to prevent tears from falling.

"P-pinkie, Ill be fine. Your special somepony is just a little sick..I got my number one caretaker on the case, right?" She responds softly with a weak smile.

Pinkie returned the smile crying softly. "I-I promise I won't let you down, Fluttershy. Me and Twilight just wanted to cheek up on you. We need to go to Zecora's hut, she has to know how to cure this.."

Twilight looks at her friend and fluffs her pillow with magic. "Dont worry Fluttershy, we will be back and you'll be better in no time."

"Oh thank you both..try not to worry..Ill be fine." The sick pegasus coughed.

"Dont worry Twilight, we'll take care of her." the purple dragon smiled.

"I love you, Flutters." The sad pink pony said.

"I love you too." She responded.

The two ponies left and trotted into the Everfree Forest. It was a lot darker than they first thought, usually it had a bit more light but it seemed the trees were blocking Celestia's sun. Twilight used her horn to light the way. The expression on her friends face was now that of determination. She was not going to fail her lover. They could hear loud roar in the distance.

"What was that?" Twilight looked around, but noticed nothing.

"I'm not sure, it didn't sound like it wanted to party.." The party pony responded.

Just as Pinkie finished a large three headed beast smashed through trees and faced the two ponies. The monster had the head of a lion, black demonic goat, and a red dragon with a serpents tail. It had the forelegs of a lion and the back legs of a goat. The Twilight took a step back, but Pinkie bounced ignorantly towards it.

"That's a Chimera? What are we going to do to that?" Twilight panicked.

"Wow, three head! That's like three times the fun! I have never seen you before so I'm going to throw you a party!" She smiled bouncing around happily as her mane puffed up.

The Chimera scorched the land with its fiery breath but the pink pony quickly bounced away. She jumped on top of the lion head and managed to put a party hat on each one of them who while she was doing this tried to bite her, but failed miserably. "Wow you guys sure are chompy! Lets get you something to eat!" She made it back in front of the beast and fired pie from her party cannon at each of the faces. All it really did though was piss the monster off more.

"Pinkie! What the hay are you doing? Your just making it mad!" The pony named after a bad book series said.

Pinkie snorted as she laughed. "It's ok Twilight, I think they like the joke! Now for the grand finally!"

All three heads of the Chimera roared in unison at the pink pony as she yet again fired her party cannon shooting out loads of streamers and confetti. As the beast inhaled to shoot fire it caught the confetti in its mouth and began to choke violently. It collapsed before losing consciousness. Twilight just stood with her mouth wide open in awe. The Chimera slayer hopped back to her friend.

"What a tiredy pants, it's ok though cuz we got a job to do." Pinkie said slightly disappointed.

Twilight didn't bother saying a word, she just nodded her head and went along with what just happened. No point in questioning the Laws of Random. The duo made it to Zecora's hut unharmed. They knocked and she opened the door. "Oh hello Pinkie with mane of pink, Twilight to who will always think."

"Hi, Zecora! We got a real problem, Fluttershy has Hay Fever and we need your help!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Not just that she has a high fever too. Please tell us you have something for it." the worried unicorn asked.

The zebra thought for a moment. "A cure for you can make, so please sit down and take a break."

Going through the forest took a lot out of them, but Pinkie paced back and fourth not able to sit still as long as Fluttershy remain sick. Zecora began to brew her remedy. The faithful student watched her friend.

"Come on Pinkie, you calm down and have a seat. I'm worried about her too, but Zecora will make her all better, ok?" the lavender unicorn smiled.

Pinkie sighed. "I know Twilight, I just can't help be worried about her. She's all sick and I can't be with her right now.

"I know, but that's why we need to be calm. We need to do it for Fluttershy or she could get sicker because your worrying so much." The studious pony explained.

"Ok Twilight, I'll try and thanks." Pinkie smiled.

"Anytime." The unicorn sighed with relief.

After a few more minutes the remedy was finally finished. Zecora poured it into a glass vial and handed it to Pinkie.

"And there you go, after the night the results will show." The striped friend explained.

The two said thank you and went off to Fluttershy's cottage. Nothing bothered them this time as they dashed through the dark forest. It was getting dark outside. They reached the cottage barging in and racing up the stairs reaching the bedroom. Everyone was still there keeping a close eye on her. Fluttershy turned to see her lover and friend next to her.

"Oh, Pinkie your back..I missed you." The pale yellow pegasus said.

"Of course I a-" Pinkie said dropping the remedy, but Twilight levitated it before it hit the ground. "Sorry about that, but of course Im here silly filly. We got the medicine now so don't worry and drink it."

Twilight gives Fluttershy the remedy and she drinks it obediently. She stretches her arms forward and Pinkie gives her a hug. Twilight smiles and tears up a bit.

"Come on, Spike. Pinkie can take care of this from here." The unicorn said.

"Thank you so much Twilight and you too Spike! It means so much to me!" Pinkie jumped with joy.

"Umm..Me too." Fluttershy smiled shyly.

"Um, get well soon. Later!" Spike said as he closed the door.

The student and her assistant left. Pinkie hopped in bed with her lover and cuddled next to her in the blanket. Gummy and Angel got on the bed as well and laid at the end.

"Now you miss sicky pants have to get some sleep." Pinkie kissed her on the cheek.

"O-ok, I shouldn't question my nurse." She smiled carrying a blush as she returned a kiss then dozed off to sleep.

Pinkie yawned from the tiring day dozing off her mind filled with less worry in to a sweet and well deserved rest.


End file.
